Gimme More
Gimme More by'' Britney Spears will be featured in Britney 2.0, the second episode of Season Four. New Directions will perform it in the gym to the rest of the school, trying to show off their new found popularity. Brittany will be singing lead. Source Lyrics Brittany: It's Brittany, bitch I see you... And I just want to dance with you Every time they turn the lights down Just want to go that extra mile for you You public display of affection Feels like no one else in the room (New Directions: but you) We can get down like there's no one around We'll keep on rockin' (New Directions: We'll keep on rockin') We'll keep on rockin' (New Directions: Keep on rockin') Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin' They keep watching (New Directions: They keep watching) Keep watching Feels like the crowd is saying Brittany with New Directions: Gimme, Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme, (New Directions: More) Brittany: A center of attention (New Directions: Do you feel good?) Even when we're up against the wall You've got me in a crazy position (New Directions: yeah) If you're on a mission (New Directions: uh-uh) You got my permission (New Directions: oh) We can get down like there's no one around We'll keep on rockin' (New Directuins: Keep on rockin') We'll keep on rockin' (New Directions: Oh ah ha) Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin' They keep watching (New Directions: They keep watching) Feel's like the crowd is saying: Brittany with New Directions: Gimme, Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme, (New Directions: More) Brittany: I just can't control myself Woah! They want more? Well I'll Give 'em More Ow New Directions Gimme, Gimme more Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More (Brittany: Gimme more) Gimme, Gimme more Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More (Brittany: Oh woah oh!) Gimme, Gimme more Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme more (Brittany: Gimme more, yeah) Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More Brittany: Give me more, give me more Give me more, give me more baby I just want more! New Directions Gimme, Gimme more Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More (Brittany: Gimme more) Gimme, Gimme more Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More (Brittany: Oh woah oh!) Gimme, Gimme more Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme more (Brittany: Gimme more, yeah) Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More Trivia *This is the third time that Brittany sings lead with the New Directions and the performance ends badly.The first time was in Britney/Brittany when she sings ''Toxic. The second time was in Blame It on the Alcohol when she sings Tik Tok but couldn't complete the performance because she threw up on Rachel. *This is the second time that Brittany gets some kind of solo in front of the school in a Britney Spears performance. The first being Toxic in Britney/Brittany. *Along with Hold It Against Me and I'm a Slave 4 U this will be her third solo by Britney Spears. *This song was trending topic on twitter the day it was released. Source *The outifit Brittany is wearing, along with the hair style, is a reference to Britney's controversial MTV Awards performance of the song, back in 2007. Gallery Itsbrittbrittbitch.gif Gimmemorebritt.gif Gimmemoredisaster.gif Disasterdamn.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Britney 2.0